Never Hold Back
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! Erotica. A&A loving. Arthur seeks a bride.
1. Chapter 1

** The tittle and idea for this came from a love line interview featuring JGL. **

** A deaf woman was worried she was making strange noises during sex and wanted to know if she should hold back, to which our boy, JGL, said "Don't hold back. Never hold back."**

** Kinda sexy. **

** Takes place right after my story "Deception". You don't have to read "Deception" to get this. But I would love it if you did. **

** Please enjoy and review.**

Never Hold Back

In the large bathtub, Ariadne leaned back against Arthur. Steam was coming off the warm scented, water as she let it relax her every muscle. The couple had had an exhausted night of carnal pleasures that left them both happily debilitated.

A warm bath, clean sheets and sleeping all day were the only cure.

Not wanting to be parted from her, the Point Man had joined the Architect in the massive old fashioned tub. Easily fitting the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her body as she allowed him to wash her. His hands moving over her body. Eventually resting between her legs, ensuring she would be properly cleaned there.

She was softly moaning under the pressure he applied there as he was kissing her neck. The comfort and pleasure of the bath water making his spent body respond to her again.

"You never answered my question." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open as he kissed her neck sweetly.

"Oh, I didn't did I?" She said softly. Her teeth finding and biting her lower lip.

"Well?" He asked. His fingers playing over her naked sex, causing her to gasp slightly. His strong hands moving her. His arms holding her close to him.

"Is that why you bought this apartment?" She asked.

Her breath coming rapidly under his labor. Her hands gripping the sides of the tub and she felt his hands rub her clitoris, eventually entering her. She lets out a soft moan as she felt his hot breath seize her ear lobe. Her hips moving in time with his hand.

"You got this place for a family someday?" She managed to say before he lefter her incapable of saying anything else. An exquisite rippling sensation moved through her as she squealed and griped the sides of the tub harder.

"You caught me." He growled in her ear. Enjoying the sheer possession of her he had.

"So what do you say?" He asked again. "Will you marry me?"

Her breathing relaxed some as she leaned back against him. His body feeling like a comfortable

chair, surrounded by water.  
>"I... I think I want to get out now." She said reaching for a towel and climbing free of the bath and him.<p>

The Point Man looked in surprise as she avoided his gave and dried herself off. She didn't give him an answer as she shrugged on her robe.

"I need to put your lotion on." He said gently. Referring to his nightly ritual of applying moisturizer to her hairless sex so she wouldn't chef under their love making.

"I can do it." She called back hastily, not looking back. Leaving him alone in the tub as she retreated to their closet to dress.

He sat in the scented water feeling abandoned and without an answer to the most important question he had ever asked.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ariadne dressed quickly in their closet. The door was closed. Her mind racing over what had just happened in the past few hours. They had enjoyed a blissful evening. A small meal, early retirement to bed. A joyful round of fooling around, followed by a bath together. Why had Arthur chosen to spoil it? Why had he persisted so hard for an answer?

She applied a fair amount of barrier cream between her thighs and folds. Already red and chafed from their frantic activity just an hour before. Her freshly waxed sex responded headily to her own touch. Never in her life had she felt more alive between her legs then when she was waxed. Her lover knowing exactly how to use her. How to turn her into a cranial animal.

She slipped on a pretty, feminine night gown. One that covered her easily but still showed a sexy side. Like most of her night clothes. Arthur had picked it out.

Arthur's taste.

She emerged from the closet and could still hear him in the bathroom. He had considerately changed the bedding before their bath, and she happily dove into the fresh smelling, high thread count, sheets.

Ariadne felt almost childlike as she hid under the covers. Cocooned in their warmth and safety.

She could hear the Point Man emerge from the bathroom. Hear him turn off the lights. His precise careful feet on the floor. Feel the mattress sag as he sat down on his side of the bed. Hear him sigh.

"You want to sleep?" He asked softly. His body stretched out easily next to hers. She wondered if he would wrap his arms around her. If she would want him to.

"It's past midnight." She whispered back. "I'm a little tired." She admitted, her head poking out of the covers. Her back to him.

"I want to talk about this." He said resiliently. "I asked you to marry me, I want an answer. Yes or no."

"I don't have to answer it." She said softly. "You proposed while I was naked and underneath you. Not exactly the kind of thing you want to tell the grand kids about."

She was not sure where she had found her courage to say it. Everything with Arthur had always been so easy, it had made her almost compliant.

"I can fix that." Arthur floundered.

"It's not just the proposal... Arthur..." She searched again for what was causing her trepidations. What was behind the flights of butterflies in her stomach.

"What?" He asked. His voice stern. A tone he never used on her.  
>"We have only been together for six months now. Were already living together. I think that's enough for now." She told him.<p>

"Enough for now." He repeated. "Do you still love me?" He asked

"That's not the issue."

"Yes it is!" He almost shouted, freeing himself from their bed. She rose out of the warm nest of coverings to look at him. This man before her; so handsome, so perfect. A flash anger was on his face.

"If we love each other there is no reason _not_ to get married." He argued. "Look, if you want a fancy proposal with fireworks and whatever, then I can make that happen." His voice seeming to wind down from his flared temper.

She looked down at her hands and resolved to tell him the truth.

"Just because I said yes in your dreams doesn't mean I'm ready to be your wife in the waking world. It doesn't mean I'm ready to devote my life to babies and kids." She shot back. Her own temper boiling up.

"I never said we had to start having babies right away." He said sharply.  
>"Arthur, you bought a <em>huge<em> house with the intent of filling it up with children." She said angrily. "You want me to give up everything to stay at home and be just another mom. While you and the boys go off and have your work in dream extractions? No thank you." She sighed deeply. Her chest felt like it was a balloon. That the air was slowly being let out. That she was deflating.

"That is not true." He said finally. "If we had children they would be_ our_ children..." He tried to argue.

"Just stop." She said raising her hands to her face. Her fingers lacing in her hair.

"Do you not want to have babies?" He asked finally. His face looking hurt.

She said nothing. Her face unchanged.

"Ariadne, if you don't want to have kids, that's something we need to talk about." He said calmly.

"I think we've talked enough about it." She said coldly.

As if possessed, she left her warm bed. Her feet hitting the cold wooden floors.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay at Sadie's." She said going to their closet.

"Now?" He asked. "It's almost one in the morning."

"She'll be awake. I know her." Ariadne said not looking over her shoulder.

"Ariadne." Arthur called back as she quickly pulled clothes on over her night gown. "Your going to walk the streets of Paris at this time of night?"

"I'll call for a cab." She told him. Her voice quivering.

"No, don't." He said. "I'll go. I'll stay with Eames or Cobb. You stay here."

"This is your place." she countered slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag.

"This is _our_ place." He retorted.

She said nothing to this as she left him standing in their bedroom. She was fully dressed, he was only in pajama bottoms. She won the fight over who would leave.

"I'll call you when I get there." She offered without looking back. "Let you know I'm alright."

~ A cab arrived promptly to her call from the lobby. She didn't bother to phone Sadie that she was coming. She knew Sadie would still be awake. She knew her friend would welcome her and be a shoulder to lean on.

The polite cab driver tried to engage her in conversation but the Architect kept her answers brief and curt.

~ Ariadne had rented out her old apartment to Sadie and found the return to the building very comforting. Like she was coming home. The walk up the stairs to her floor found her hearing strange music coming from her old apartment. She briefly paused in wonder at it before ringing the bell. She heard some one cursing loudly and feet stomping. The music shutting off.

The door flew open and Eames was shouting.  
>"Call the cops again Mate, and I'll-" His sentence cut off at seeing the Architect.<p>

For the longest time they stared at one another. Their faces mirror images of shock. Carefully maintaining eye contact. Afraid of looking anywhere else.

Ariadne, her hair messed up. Street clothes pulled hurriedly over sleep clothes. Eames, naked as the day he was born.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Ariadne cleared her throat and spoke first.

"Hello, Eames." She said keeping her eyes from looking down ward. Not looking down at his impressive body, normally hidden by his tacky clothing. At his myriad of tattoos.

She intently kept her gaze upward. Kept it on his face.

"Hello, Ariadne." he said. Echoing her awkwardness. "You here to see Sadie, then?" He asked.

"Yes. Um, Eames, I'm a little afraid to look down, can you put something on?" She said in a painfully casual voice.

"Oh right. Sure." He said awkwardly shifting into the hall and grabbing one of Sadie's winter coats. Ariadne felt her face flush red as she turned away and hoped none of her old neighbors were looking out at the hall.

The Forger tried and failed to put on a coat that was to small for him and eventually just wrapped it around his waist and waved the Architect in.

"Eames!" Came Sadie's sadistic cry. "Tell the dried up _bastards_ to mind their own business and get your ass back in here!"

Ariadne looked around in horror at her old place. Now lavishly decorated like the dressing room of a cheap burlesque dancer.

"It's Ariadne!" The Forger called out scampering into the bedroom. She heard Sadie jump up out of the bed and smelled her evil whorish cigarettes before she saw her. Sadie had the decency to put a sheer robe on before coming out.

"Darling!" She cried at seeing Ariadne. "Lovely to see you. Why the late night visit?"

"Um..." Ariadne didn't want to admit her problems with Arthur. "I just..." She floundered.

"Say no more, guest room is ready. Go!" Her friend commanded waving her hand at the her.

Grateful she didn't have to explain things right away, she retreated to the guest room as she heard Sadie yell at Eames in French. The sound of a hand making violent contact with flesh and the Forger howling from pain. Or perhaps pleasure.

~ "Eames answered the door _naked_." Ariadne told Sadie awhile later. The two women were alone together in the small guest room.

"I know." Sadie said. Her tall leggy body was stretch out on the bed. Looking like a pin up girl. "He is always naked. I keep telling him he's going to trip over that _thing_ of his one day." She added. Mildly amused.

"Well, I didn't see it. I promise." Ariadne assured her feeling the blush come to her face.

"Why not? It's impressive. I can show you photographs I took. Or better yet, videos." Sadie offered.

Ariadne laughed and blushed harder.

"No. Please don't." She said putting a hand up. "I still have to work with him."

"So... tell me why you came to see me, petite Colombe." Said asked honestly. "Should I tell Eames you are her for a Menage a Trois?" She teased.

"NO!" Ariadne almost shouted and laughed when she saw Sadie's smiling face.

"Tell me. What is wrong?"

"Arthur... asked me to marry him."

"Good. Do it." Sadie said simply. "He is handsome enough. Treats you nicely. Good dresser. Has money. You say he is good in bed. Why not marry him?"

"I... I don't know." Ariadne confessed.

"Ah... you still want to play the field yet?" Said asked. A smile spreading on her face.

"No, that's not it." The Architect sighed.

"It's understandable." Sadie shrugged. "Your still young. Why limit yourself to only one man?"

"I don't want to see other men." Ariadne sighed pulling her hair away from her face. She sat on the foot of the bed and searched for what she wanted to say.

"It's just. It's all happening so fast you know?" She tried to explain. "I mean, we get along really well. Things are great. Can't that be enough?"

"Maybe." Sadie offered.

"We were talking about having kids and all of the sudden, I saw myself as some frumpy old house wife who is bitter and resentful. He's going off on exciting jobs and leaving me at home. Soon enough he'll meet some other woman. Who's younger and..." Ariadne found herself planing a nightmarish future.

"Arthur is not your father, petite Colombe." Sadie said gently. "Just because your father you left your mother for another woman, doesn't mean Arthur will."

"Mama was angry and bitter right up till the day she killed herself. My father didn't even come to the funeral. Didn't even _try_ to take me with him. He had his _new_ wife and _new_ family." Ariadne sighed.

"Doesn't mean Arthur will do the same." Sadie said soothingly. "I don't see him being like that."

"Everything is fine right now. You know? Were happy. Why can't we just stay that way? Like this?" Ariadne asked.

"Nothing can stay the same forever. Nothing is constant, except that everything changes."

Ariadne leaned back into the bed.

"Have you told Arthur? About your parents?" Sadie asked. Combing through the Architect's hair with her long spider fingers.

"No. He knows my mother died but... I guess he thinks my dad is dead to." She sighed heavily. "He knows my grandfather raised me alone."

"You need to tell him." Sadie said softly. Not judging. Not ordering.

Ariadne shook her head. Rolling her eyes  
>"All he would do is say he won't do that. Before you know it, I'll have a couple of kids, a c-section scar, no social life, and 30 extra pounds." The Architect said crassly. "In a few years, I'll be just as bitter and sad as she was."<p>

"You may lose Arthur if you don't marry him." Sadie pointed out.

Ariadne shrugged.

"If he loves me, like he says he does, he'll stay." She said softly.

Sadie didn't answer to this. She allowed her friend to swim in her own thoughts for the night. Leaving her alone in the guest room.

As she was finally crawling into bed, she sent Arthur a text.

"_At Sadie's. Going to stay the night. I'll call you later. - A"_

Almost immediately her phone dinged with a reply.

"_I love you. Come home soon? - A"_

It was almost on the tips of her fingers to send a reply. Tell him that she would be rushing home that instant. That she missed him already. That she would marry him, have his babies. Whatever he wanted of her.

Her stubbornness won out. She would talk to him tomorrow. They would decide where to go from there.

As she curled into her solitary bed, she could heard Eames cry out for mercy as Sadie was shouting vulgar things in French. A sound like whipping was cutting though the thin walls. Eames was screaming in delight. Ariadne's hands flew to her ears as she wished she had remembered her mp3 player.

Across the city, Arthur was laying in their bed alone. His hands cradling his cell phone. Waiting for her to text him back. Maybe even call him. The other side of the bed still smelled of her. Of her perfume. The bath water they had shared. A pain was forming in his chest as he thought about her leaving him. He didn't try and stop her. He felt a horrible sense of rejection from her.

It had been so easy to make her his wife when he had been lost in the dream. She had smiled and said yes. They had made love all night.

The Point Man sighed. It was never a good idea to dwell on dreams. They were not real things.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Ariadne woke up to her cell phone ringing. It's rude cries pulling her back into the waking world. She had been sleeping so well. Had forgotten all about Arthur and their fight. She woke up and wasn't sure where she was.

Then it all came rushing back to her. A flood of memories, sights, smells and feelings. She didn't have to look at her caller ID to know it was Arthur. Reluctantly, she answered.

"Hello?" She groaned into the phone.

"I didn't I wake you up, did I?" The Point Man asked. His voice sounded alert and chipper as she looked bleary eyed at the clock on the night stand.

"It's 7 a.m." She said pitifully.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast." The Point Man said.

"Um... I think Sadie said something about just the two of us going out." Ariadne said as a means of an excuse. An escape.

"Oh." Arthur said.

Ariadne let the silence spin out between them. Spin and spin. Finally, it was Arthur who broke it.

"I missed you last night." He confessed.

She rolled over on her back and listened to his voice. If she closed her eyes, she could feel him there, laying beside her. The clear connection over the phone made him feel close.

"I missed you to." She admitted.

"So come home." He offered.

"Um... I will... later on." She said noncommittally.

"You _are _going to come back home right?" He asked. "Your not staying with Sadie forever?"

She sighed. It was to soon to give him anything.

"I'm not going to stay at Sadie's forever." She said finally.

"Ariadne..." he breathed in to the phone. She could almost feel his breath through the receiver. "Please, just come home so we can talk about this. I won't mention anything about kids, or getting married or anything else. We can just... stay in bed all day." He finished with a forced laugh.

Ariadne smiled as she listened to him talking. Her breathing becoming rapid.

"I love you." he said softly. "If you don't want to get married that's fine. It's what I want. Maybe your right, maybe we _do_ need to slow things down a little. Take our time. Just... just come home. Please?" He asked.

To her shock, she found her hand had wandered down between her legs. Rubbing herself. Gently patting her sex till it started to dampen. The sound of his voice alone was exciting her.

"Arthur..." managed to say as she increased her tempo. Her breathing speeding up.

"Arthur..." She said again. "I'll... I'll call you later." She almost groaned as she shut off her phone and allowed her hand to abuse herself. Petting and slapping. Finally slinking her fingers beneath her panties. Rubbing her desire into a rage. Her body tensed as she bucked her hips up. Wishing, her fingers were his. Wishing his body was over hers. Thrusting. Kissing. Grinding.

She was breathing hard as she felt herself come. Half ashamed of what she had allowed herself to do. All over hearing his voice.

~ Ariadne wandered out of the guest room to find the apartment mostly empty. She could hear Sadie and Eames in the bedroom, sounds of them sleeping.

Sadie's redecorating had made Ariadne's old place look wildly different. A massive lighted dressing table was shoved against the wall where the tasteful antique sofa had been. Clothing was hung off walls for lack of closet space. Zebra print rugs and leopard print pillows. Pink feathery slips that would cover nothing. Tacky lamps with red shades, completed the thyme of a brothel.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sadie whispered coming out of the bathroom.

Ariadne turned and saw her friend. Looking tired and cranky. It was one of the few times she had seen Sadie without her make up. She looked much younger. Much prettier.

"Arthur called." Ariadne confessed looking in the refrigerator. Her friend had nothing but half and half, wine, strawberries and limes.

"Lets go out and get something to eat." Ariadne offered.

"Alright." Sadie nodded. Looking slightly hungover. "Just give me an hour or two to put my make-up on."

~ Freshly re-painted and dressed, Sadie joined the Architect at a small bakery a block away.

"I missed this place." Ariadne sighed tasting the lovely light bread she bought for her breakfast. It felt good on her stomach. The hot coffee warming her from the cold.

"What did Arthur say?" Sadie asked. Her own breakfast limited to hot black coffee and her endless supply of perfumed cigarettes. Ariadne shook her head and sighed.

"Wanted me to come home." The Architect said.

"Are you?" Sadie asked. Her long legs dramatically showing off in a short mini skirt and bold lacy print stockings. Not caring about the chill in the air. Only concerned with that people could see them.

The Architect shrugged indifferently.

"Well, your welcome to stay here as long as you want. If you don't mind Eames walking around in the buff. Or myself for that matter." Said sighed as Ariadne flushed red. "I still say you need to just sit down and have a talk with him."

"Maybe." Ariadne admitted. She squinted suddenly as she saw the Forger come out of her old building spotting the two women.

"Hello Ladies!" He called happily. Ariadne tried not to think about the screams and cries that he made the night before. She had to force herself to look away.

"Sadie, we need to by groceries. We cant live off of frozen yogurt forever." Eames said kissing the leggy spider woman on her heavily made up check.

"Fine, we'll do the domestic thing today. Happy?" Said said fitfully. Acting annoyed. Eames quickly coddled her till she relented and was kissing him sweetly.

Ariadne was trying to fake interest in the bakery's specials.

"So, Ariadne." Eames laughed finally coming up for air. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was with the late night visit?"

"Arthur proposed." Sadie said.

"Sadie!" Ariadne shouted in shock. Her secrets betrayed.

"Marriage?" Eames asked stupidly.

"Of course marriage." Sadie said scornfully.

"Well congratulations." Eames said with a devilish smile.

"She turned him down." Sadie said

"Sadie! I did _not_ turn him down." Ariadne said to the Forger's surprised face.

"You didn't say yes." Sadie said with a shrug.

"I..." Ariadne bit her lower lip looking for a witty response.

"It's alright." Eames said. "I mean Arthur is a great guy. He really is. But can you imagine kids with him?" Eames laughed as he waived at a waitress to bring him a coffee. "A guess a little girl would be fine. As long as she's sweet, like her mother." He added giving the Architect a grin. "But can you imagine another Arthur running around? Little boy with that grumpy, serious expression?" Eames paid no attention to the women as he rambled on. "Probably dressed up in a tiny three piece suit with suspenders and a tie." the Forger laughed. "Truly awful."

Ariadne said nothing at all to this rant. Eames had painted a picture in her mind. A little boy, a toddler perhaps. Dressed in a neat, well tailored, little suit. Complete with a neck tie and shiny leather shoes. Arthur's grumpy look on his face. Dark hair brushed back.

A longing stirred in her womb at the idea of this little boy. A wanting, that was almost painful.

She couldn't help it. She felt a smile spread across her face as she cast Sadie a look. Her friend was smiling knowingly back.  
>"Oh shit." Sadie was laughing. Understanding perfectly what the Architect was thinking.<p>

"What?" Eames said looking between the two women. "What I'd miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The Point Man had spent the night and morning alone. He tried to keep busy with work. Cobb was planning a new extraction for a client in London and there was plenty to keep his thoughts occupied. He had to do lots of research, work out all the details. Travel arrangements. He could keep busy.

The delivery boy arrived with a custom made ring an hour ago. Arthur had once again engaged the same artist/jeweler who made her bracelet, to make her ring. It was a beautifully polished silver with a dark blue sapphire stone. It's cut, it's setting was highly unique and old fashioned. He hated the mass produced engagement rings. Nothing about them was special. Everyone of them was more alike then the other.

The artist had taken his time, done an excellent job. Arthur had planned on proposing the right way. Dinner and dancing. Maybe the theater. Ariadne had been right, proposing marriage during sex was not very romantic. It had been the heat of the moment. It felt right at the time.

There had been something else to. Something she was not telling him. Did she not want to marry him? Did she think she was too young? Did she want to see other men? Play the field more? Something told him that wasn't it.

Maybe it had been to much too fast. Maybe she was right for not wanting kids. A child would entail a lot of care and attention. It would take her away from any career she might want. These were all things he never gave thought to. As a mother, she would of course be a baby's primary care giver.

Arthur sighed and put the beautiful ring safely back in it's handmade wooden box. He stuffed it back in his breast pocket and continued to sit in his nearly empty apartment.

The Point Man was lost in thought when he heard keys in the lock. He looked up to see Ariadne come home. A white paper bag in her hand.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"Hi."

"I, uh, I you brought some muffins from the old bakery." She said holding the bag up.

"Thanks."

Ariadne sat the bag down on the pristine counter top in the nearby kitchen and walked over to him. He was sitting alone at the boxed window seating. Watching the crowds of people and the park.

"I'm sorry I left last night." She sighed. He shook his head.

"I understand."

"No you don't. I need to tell you something." She said sitting across from him. She took a deep breath and searched her mind for exactly what she wanted to say. Her memories suddenly feeling like a maze.

"When I was about three, my father left me and my mother. We never saw him again. He re-married and had a new family. I don't even remember him. My mother... was very angry. She was mad all the time. She blamed me a lot. That I _do_ remember. That if it wasn't for me, she would be free and happy. That having a child had been a terrible mistake and it ruined her marriage."

Ariadne took a deep breath as Arthur patiently waited for her to continue.

"When I was eight, I got out of school and I was waiting for her to pick me up. She never did. I waited and waited till it was dark. Finally, I walked home. It was really late. I..." Her voice trailed off.

"I came home and the house was really quite. My mom was in her bedroom. I thought she was sick at first. I... I didn't understand what was wrong. There was so much blood."

Arthur sat up and took her hands. Not saying a word.

"I ran next door to a neighbor and she call an ambulance." Ariadne sighed as she wiped away a small tear. "My grandfather came and got me. My father never showed up. He never came to the funeral or wanted me live with him." She sighed and let her eyes fall on Arthur.

"I don't think you would do that, I don't see you being like that all." She sighed. "But, you know, she was right. Having a family would change us. It might not be for the better."

"Ariadne." Arthur sighed. His large hands were wrapping around her small ones.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. Or have kids with you." She rushed ahead. Tears falling freely out of her big eyes.

He kissed her hands sweetly.

"We are _not_ our parents." He said taking her hands in his again. "I've spent my whole life trying not to be the kind of man my own father was." Arthur confessed. "I have faith you won't be the kind of woman your mother was. Your much too strong to give up so easily."

Ariadne was nodding. She knew he was right. She could feel that she was not her mother. Her memories of the woman had always been someone so different from her. A woman who was bitter and selfish.

"I want to marry you." She said softly. The sharp need in her womb came rushing back as she thought about the little boy in the three piece suit. "I want to have babies with you." She confessed as Arthur was kissing her.

The return of his lips on her was like a return to a sweet drug she had become addicted to. Had been forced to do without and had now found again.

He had quickly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her with his natural, graceful movements.

"Lets go to bed." He said huskily in her ear as she was giggling.

**Don't worry kids. Erotica is coming up. Please Review. I have no idea if anyone is liking this story or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ariadne always felt secure in his arms. Arthur's were strong and capable. She never feared he would drop her. It was a wonder he didn't drop her or run into a wall while carrying her. She had his full attention focused on her lips the entire time he was carrying her into their spartan bedroom.

"I'm not really _tired_." She said giving him one more quick kiss.

Arthur only grinned. A devilish grin.

"You will be." He said.

The Point Man unceremoniously dumped her on their bed to her protesting laughter. She feigned escaping from him as the sheer thrill of their fevered moments was upon her.

He only laughed and grabbed her shoes. Pulling them off dispute her shrieks of false protests and laughter. Unable to hide the wide smile on her face.

Ariadne rolled over to get a better view of him. He was dressed in his normal clothing. A neatly pressed shirt and tie. A deep brown color that matched his eyes perfectly. His vest matched his slacks. Even if they had no plans to go out today, she knew he would never dress 'casual'.

Removing her shoes easily, the Point Man started on the jeans she was wearing. His strong purposeful fingers roaming the fabric covering her legs. She felt an excitement coming over her at the feel of his hands on her. The nearness of his body. The wonderful moments, better then any other. The moments of anticipation. She realized she was biting her lip hard to keep her emotions in check. To keep the blush from rushing to her face as she laid back and allowed Arthur's hands to traverse her body.

They traveled up her legs, carefully unzipping her pants. Magic hands, warm on her skin. She was breathing deeply as she felt his fingers probe under her blouse. Discovering her soft flesh hidden there. Her skin became energized at his touch. His fingers discovering her body, inch by inch.

She was sliding out of her jeans as he perversely exposed her breasts. Freeing them for her lacy bra. His lips attacking her nipples. A slow, agonizing suckle. Almost like greed. As if her beasts were his possession and not hers.

She could have gotten lost in the total demeaning aspect of that idea, but her hands had wandered down to her panties. Finding that tormented place between her legs that would have to stand another round of her abuse, as well as his.

She was getting used to always finding herself already wet. Sometimes she would not be thinking about sex at all and she would still grow damp for no reason. Now, her wetness had already gone right through the lacy fabric of her underwear.

Her sex was hungry. It's pulsating core was wanting his attention. It was neglected last night and it needed to be fed. Her hand dipped around her folds finding her clitoris, her hips bucking sharply upward at her own contact.

The Point Man felt her sudden movement and tore his attentions away from her breasts. With a look of agitation, if not down right anger, he grabbed her hands and forced them up over her head.

"None of that." He ordered. "Form now on, you don't get off till_ I get you off_."

Ariadne found her self nodding and whispering her compliance as her ravenous desire tried to grind against him. While holding her arms easily down with one hand, Arthur swiftly restrained her hips with the other.

"You better calm down, I don't want to have to tie you up." He breathed harshly into her ear. His hot wet breath only made her hips buck up harder. An involuntary reaction to his breath on her ear, but also his words.

Wild thought of him tying her to the bed fluttered through her mind. Of him fucking her wildly as she was helpless and restrained. She wanted to tell him to do it. Or better yet, be purposely bad so he would _have_ to do it.

Would he make good on this threat?

She realized she was moaning loudly as he continued to ravish her nipples. The need between her legs was now screaming for pleasure. For contact.

She willfully defied him. She had to rub away that raw pulsing need that was causing her such delicious torture. Her hand escaped his grip to sneak down to her panties again. Delighted to find herself soaking wet. Her dampness spreading. Her fingers slid in easily enough. No time to satisfy anything before his large hand was on hers again. Forcefully removing her.

"What did I say?" He growled into her ear. "What did I tell you?"

His face was a mask of lust. Of naked angry want. It was the face of a man not to be crossed.

"Do you want me to tie you up? Do that again and that's exactly what will happen." He threatened.

She responded to his threat by thrusting her hands down her panties again. Rubbing herself. Making herself gasp as her stolen self pleasure.

She met her lover defiantly in the eyes as he leaned away from her. His hands going to his neck tie. He easily undid it and stripped it free of his neck and collar.

With swift easy movements, he pulled her gently up to the head of their bed. Striping her of her blouse and bra in the processes. She willingly allowed him to tie her hands to the iron work of the antique bed frame.

The silk tie felt comfortable on her skin as she was easily restrained. Her arms trapped over her head. The excitement of her body, naked except for panties, exposed and helpless to him. He had done a good job of tying her up. She made a feeble attempt of freeing herself but relaxed as she realized she could not escape.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. A sweet kiss to her lips before his mouth returned to her exposed breasts. His warm lips were on her nipples. His hands caressing them, pulling them even more erect. A wonderful torment that made her sex squirm under his abuse.

His nails raked along her ribs, waist and hips. Not hard enough to cause any pain, but enough to force her body to tense and thrust upward.

Arthur abandoned her then. Left her exposed body to the thrill of the cool air. Her breasts and nipples, abused by his mouth. Her neglected sex painfully wanting.

"Arthur..." She whispered. He managed to open her eyes and saw he was striping. He was meticulously taking off his vest, shirt and pants. He had all the time in the world to claim his prize. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

She was squirming under his inattention. Her sex screaming wrathful things. She watched as he was now nude. His erection, red and angry. Looked even more fevered then her own need was.

Arthur ignored what must have been a discomfort for him. Returning to her, his hands on her panties, he stripped them. The air on her wetness was liberating. His hands returned to her thighs, parting them. Exposing her shameful lust to him. Her hairless fold hiding nothing.

His breath on her naked folds surprised her. It was something he had never done before. Then again, tying her up was nothing he had done before either. She automatically bucked her hips wildly away from him. Her need pulsing. Her hands trying to pull herself free of her entrapment. The headboard jerking harshly before slamming back into the wall.

His hands forcefully pulled her hips back to him. She realized she was keeping her lower half up by her tip toes. The endorphins in her body giving her strength. Keeping her body tense.

She felt him then. His hands wandering her sex. Exploring her folds. Then his hot breath was on her tenderness. The exposure to the warmth of him caused her to moan softly. She felt his tongue flicker in and out.

Tasting her.

Teasing her.

Tormenting her.

His own warm mouth on her sex bud caused a scream to escape her lips. Her wrists aching now from being restrained and fighting. If her hands were free she would hurt him. She would scratch and claw him. Force him to stop his brutal torture of her and give her what she needed.

"Arthur!" She screamed sharply. Her hands pulling hard on her fastenings.

His head snapped up. A smile on his face. Pleased to see his loved gasping and moaning. Pleased to see her almost suffering.

"Arthur please!" She screamed again as his tongue returned to her hot wetness. Flicking in and out.

"Tell me..." He said gruffly. His face a rage. "Tell me what you want."

"I..." She gasped. Ariadne wasn't Sadie. She could never be vulgar. Couldn't bring herself to...

"Say it! He ordered sharply, his hand pressing down on her swollen desire. It caused an instant ripping want to course though her body.

"Oh!" She screamed as she tried to maneuver her hips away from him.  
>"Say it!" He shouted.<p>

"Please, please fuck me! _Please!_" She cried. Ashamed of herself. Ashamed of voicing her need.

He rented then. Willing to give her want she wanted.

His body returned to her. It's warm heat felt blissful on her skin. She vaguely was aware that she was repeating 'please' over and over again as she felt his hands spread her legs, spread her fold and easily slid into her. Her moisture allowing him easy possession.

She gave out a moan as she felt his shaft enter her. The warmth of it felt amazing. Her wetness had grown wildly. Her sex, now crazed from its deprivation, took all of him.

His erection was harder then normal. It's rock like force driving her in an almost painful way. Her well lubed passage was her only defense against it's primal nature as Arthur thrust recklessly into her. She bit her lower lip hard as she tried not scream out all the wanton lustful things that came into her mind.

She wanted to tell him to go harder, faster. Please don't stop. She wanted to tell him to kiss her nipples again. To ride her. To mate like animals.

She could feel his nails on her buttocks. Scratching her. Suddenly feel his lips on her breasts again. Making her realize she had said it all out loud. She blushed hard at her own mania. He was smiling as he kissed her neck and cheeks.

His rhythm was frantic now. His hot shaft slamming into her. Her hairless sex allowing the feel of his skin to stir her even more. She felt her body jerk. A final debilitating spasm seized her as she climaxed.

Her body was spent and exhausted.

Her breathing hard and fatigued.

Arthur slowed his thrusting down as his lips met hers. He was whispering he loved her . Whispering that he never wanted to spend another night apart from her.

The feel of his body on top of hers. His slow gentle ride.

He untied the neck tie and released her hands. Her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. Pulling his body as close to her as possible. She could feel his heart beat through his chest.

"Come inside me." She begged softly as she could feel him tense. His face growing red. He was nodding and grunting as she felt his life force released from him. Feel the hot power of him enter her passage and find a home.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The happy couple slept heavily. Too exhausted to bathe and redress. Ariadne fell into a dreamless sleep and awoke hours later. Arthur was stirring.

"I'm starving." He whispered into her ear. "I'm ordering take out." He told her. She only smiled and nodded.

~ As he took a quick shower, she reluctantly left their bed and changed the sheets. As he was ordering something to eat, she took a quick bath.

"What time is it?" She whispered as he tipped the delivery boy.

"About ten." He whispered kissing her.

"At night?" She exclaimed. He nodded. "We slept for ten hours?" She asked. Amazed.

"We were tired." He consoled her as they ate their dinner in bed.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" She laughed handing him chopsticks.

"That was nice." He said softly.

"What was?" She asked. Pretending not to know what he was referring to.

"You know what." He said with a smile. She blushed harder.

"Well, don't get used to it." She teased.

"Oh, I'm expecting it from now on. Never knew you wanted to be dirty." He said. Causing her face to flush deeper.

"I'm not-" She protested. "I'm _not_ like that."

"You must not have realized all those kinky things you were saying." He laughed. His use of chop sticks were skilled. "It was really hot." He admitted with a laugh.

She felt her cheeks flame up even more.

"It's alright." He added. Seeing how embarrassed she was. "I liked it. I don't _ever_ want you to hold back."

"I..." Ariadne started to say before her words failed her. She almost didn't notice he had pulled something free from his jacket pocket.

"Here." He said. "After you saved me from that dream, the one where I thought I had a brain tumor, I had this made for you. I knew even then that I wanted you for my wife."

She looked in surprise at the handsome wooden box.

"Open it." He said. Returning to his food. The Point Man needed feeding after such frantic physical exertion.

The ring inside was totally unique. Old fashioned, yet modern. Art deco. An engagement ring no one else in the world would have. The Sapphire was rich and pronounced. Surrounded by diamonds in a swirling pattern.

"My God. Arthur." Ariadne stammered. Looking into it's beautiful depths.

"The stone, was on a pendant my mother used to ware. She loved it. I think she would have liked that it's in an engagement ring now." He admitted. "I had the artist who did your bracelet, do your ring. Sorry it took so long."

She was crying.

"Hey, What is it?" He asked abandoning his meal and reaching for her.

"Nothing, it's just... it's so beautiful." She managed to say.

She laughed at the idea of them in bed with Chinese food. Their simple furniture that didn't match the opulent flat. Eating dinner late at night.

"This is the engagement story to tell the grand kids." She laughed.

His kiss was on her then. A comfort. A promise.

**Sorry I had to do all the weepy "Daddy Issues" stuff to get to this point. It's what the story wanted to do. It was just an excuses to get to the lovin'. LOL.**

** Pls Review if you want more A&A lovin'. Otherwise, I might do an Eames & Ariadne or Cobb & Ariadne erotica next. Or Hell, maybe all three! **

**Love Ur faces! **


End file.
